The Ruler and The Killer
by Shellow
Summary: Derek Hale already had enough on his plate with the hunters and a new pack, and when a new alpha migrates into town Derek has no choice but to join forces to defeat a common enemy whether he likes it or not,and no matter how much he hates her. Rating: T eventual Derek/OC R
1. Wicked Game

**This is the first Teen Wolf story I've written, but I'm pretty confident in it. It is a Derek/OC, but don't worry, my character and Derek WILL NOT fall in love and croon and fawn all over each other in the first three chapters. It'll take awhile for them to even like eac hother, much less love each other. Hope you guys like! ****  
**

**I'd also like to thank a good Fanfiction friend of mine, Persephone Price, she's been really helpful to me with this story, you guys should really consider her story _Fast Times at Beacon Hills High. It's a VERY _good fic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Her head snapped around viciously, studying her enviroment, checking for threats, and searching the many scents. Kael's body quivered with anticipation, she had been readily expanding her territory in the last few years she'd been a alpha. She had taken over several territories, and her next target was set for Beacon Hills. Kael had heard of everything, the Hale house fire, the hunters, and the death and birth of an alpha. She knew she and her large pack could easily overtake the newly deemed alpha's territory. She knew his name, she always researched her targets, it gave her the advantage of hurting the emotions and  
hitting them in their weakest spots. He was Derek Hale, a 23 year old who had lost his family in a large fire several years ago due to the work of hunters. His remaining family had been his uncle and sister, but they were both dead now along with the rest of his family. Kael knew he had to be vulnerable, she could take over easily and quickly.  
She moved quickly through the woods that surrounded outer Beacon Hills. She could smell him, his scent the strong, threatening one of a alpha werewolf. He wasn't far from where she was waiting for him, and she knew he would show up very soon. He, or any alpha for that matter, wouldn't allow her in his territory without a fight. Kael was alert and ready for his attack, she could hear him distantly crunching through the woods at a frightening pace, his threatening scent was becoming stronger. He'd be here very soon.  
It wasn't five minutes later when she jerked suprisedly at his primal snarl from behind her, before she could whip around to challenge him he was on her. "Get the hell out of here or I will kill you." He growled at her, moving very quickly, roughly enveloping her her neck in his large hands, shoving her considerably smaller form against a broad tree. He snarled in her face, his fangs snapping close to her nose. Kael gasped at the unexpected brutality, she gasped for the breathe that had been momentarily knocked out of her when he had shoved her against the large tree. Kael quickly regained her wits, she released her own feral growl, her necked snapped around in a outlandish nature, her face contorting into the wolfish own fangs threatened him, snapping dangerously inches from his own face. Kael let out a  
dark chuckle "I won't leave without a fight. I didn't come here for a candle lit dinner." She spat at him, making a quick movement, shoving him off of her with the full force of her body and shoulders. Kael tore away from him, moving to the other side of the area. She let out a low growl, it was challenging and dark. Her eyes were flashing the crimson hue,dangerously seductive,beckoning him, taunting him. She bared her her fangs, a ugly snarl contorting her features. "Then you'll die." He spat back at her, lunging towards her, managing to snag a ugly gash across her upper thigh before she could roll away. She staggered and yelped outwardly, but quickly regained her balance, leaping at him. Kael's teeth caught him on his muscular shoulder, causing him to release a angry roar, throwing her smaller body off him  
roughly. Derek was thoroughly pissed now, he was tired her teasing. He was going to kill her. She had no chance if he could get to her throat.  
Kael could sense his anger, his hatred. She smirked as she picked herself up off the forest floor, preparing to run at him again. Derek whipped around, he made a dash at her, fangs aimed towards her jugular. She moved out of the way quickly, in the process catching his upper arm. She twisted his arm around roughly, Derek let out a pained yelp. Kael used this small mishap to gain the upper hand. She moved around him quickly, bringing her knee to his lower stomach. Derek groaned and collapsed to the ground. She snarled as she stood over him, bringing her knee down once more to his lower stomach, crouching over him. She hissed and dug her knee painfully deep in his stomach, satisfied with the sound of crunching bones; she'd broken a majority of his ribs. Derek gasped for air, attempting to swipe at  
her. Kael laughed darkly, bringing a clawed hand to linger dangerously over his jugular, her sharp claws inches away. Her other hand clutched his chin roughly, she turned his head to face her, he had been trying to squirm out of her grasp by turning his head. Kael pushed his head back roughly, still clutching his chin in her iron like grasp. She leant close to his face with a snarl, she whisered darkly "I could kill you very very easily in this position, I could rip out your jugular with one swipe..." She chuckled darkly, "but I won't. I don't have any desire to murder you tonight Hale. I just want your territory. You have two choices. You can back down and learn to live and cower as my beta,or you can continue to try to beat me and sadly force me to have to kill you. I don't want to kill you. You're too  
pretty to die Derek." Kael chimed a dark laugh, it was sarcastic and threatening. She was waiting for him to challenge her again, she wanted a reason to kill him. She stood, stepping on his already painfully crushed ribs in the process. Her face faded back to normal, "I'll be around Hale, so I suggest you make your desicion. If you attempt to lie to me, try to outwit me, or kill me when you think I'm not expecting it, keep this in mind. I have a pack of ten. I've taken over a fourth of the territories in California. I'm very powerful, and you can try, but you cant't beat me." Kael smirked, she turned and vanished into the opposite side of the woods. Leaving a very thoroughly pissed off Derek Hale.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1! Hope you liked reviews to tell me what you think maybe? :)**


	2. The Way I Was

**Happy fourth everyone! Hope everyone has/had a great day! **

**Chapter two! I'll try to keep my updates routine and quick, no more than three days in between. I know how frustrating it is when you have to wait. **

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed,story alerted,author alerted,story favorited, and author favorited! It means a tone to me! You guys keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Kael shifted her small black Mini Cooper from park to reverse before roughly directing her car out of the parking lot outside of the woods she and Derek had just battled in. She snarled, Derek Hale pissed her off, but she was also angry with herself, she had almost faltered and allowed him to end her. He was lesser, he may have been an alpha too, but he was lesser in her book. She had a larger pack, she was more powerful, and she had spent a longer time as an alpha. She would not allow him to have that power over her ever again. Kael's brow furrowed. She gritted her teeth, but ignored her anger. She had a tiring drive back to Carmen, a small town just a hour and a half drive away from Beacon Hills, her home town and where her pack was. If she thought about Hale too much, she would become too angry and do something rash. With her turn into a alpha two years ago, came a great anger. It sometimes ate at her, ripped her apart from the inside of her being to the outside. She often attacked a member of her pack from rash spur of the moment anger. This made her pack wary of her, they knew not to push her or they would be the target of her almost uncontrollable spurts of anger. Kael hated it, she hated fighting a member of her pack for no important reason, and it was only worse when she refused to apologize. She never said sorry, and she swore she never would. Kael gripped her steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned ghostly. She leaned her head back to stare at her car's roof with a exhausted sigh. She halted the car for a moment before gaining the self-control to drive off once more towards the direction of her town. It was going to be a long drive home.

* * *

Kael pulled into a large house, a very beautiful house. It was very modern, very nice to look at. Though it wasn't hers. Kael often wished it was hers instead of her studio apartment. Though, it belonged to Mica, one of her many betas. His house was their pegged place to meet when she needed them all together. She sighed before switching off her motor. Kael stepped out of the Mini Cooper, walking with long quick strides to the front door, where she didn't bother to knock before she flung the door open. She was met by ten pairs of eyes snapping up in suprise of her quick arrival. They hadn't been expecting her until morning. A young beta, Kayla, was the first to question her, the young beta's voice was gentle, hesitant and small. She looked at Kael and softly piped, " How did it go?". Kael's head snapped her way, the two wolves' intense eyes meeting, they held their stare before Kayla blinked several times and looked away. Kael then looked at the ground with disgust. She didn't like to admit when she was over powered, but she needed them to know how powerful Derek Hale was. Kael looked up, glancing at each one. " He almost had the chance to kill me. If I would've faltered and slipped up one more time, you wouldn't have an alpha. Hale is strong. Very strong. You have to get that into your skulls." Kael's voice held a mixture of disgust,fear, and anger. She grabbed at the bullet chained around her neck, twisting it around,a familiar habit to the pack. Her pack could sense she was now a little worried that Hale could possibly overtake her, and that didn't happen often when they were taking over territories. They knew this was a very serious situation, and they knew they would have to be wary of the said alpha Derek Hale. Kael looked at each of them again, studying them, picking up the many emotions floating around the room, it was a broad mix, excitement, fear, anticipation, anger. Kael raised her brows and spoke again, "We cannot allow him the upper hand. None of you are to speak to Hale until I say so. I only speak to him. I don't want any of you slipping up and releasing something he could use against us." They all nodded, exchanging curious and wary glances to each other. The pack knew Derek Hale was far more powerful, and far more dangerous than any of the other alphas they had dealt with due to their alpha's attitude towards the situation. She wasn't often this worried about things. Kael furrowed her brow in thought as she stood before her pack. She needed to attack soon, before Hale could plan anything. She smirked. "We visit Beacon Hills tomorrow. That's when we'll over power him. We'll scare him into joining my pack at beta rank. We sleep here, then we leave at six o clock. No fooling around or drinking tonight, this is serious. We can't let him defeat us." Kael spoke in a strong and demanding tone, the pack knew better than to disobey their alpha and face her anger. She did not take disobedience or disrespect lightly. Kael then glanced at them intensely one last time before disappearing up the stairs, leaving her pack in curious silence.

* * *

Derek Hale was not happy at all. He was pissed. Derek huffed, agitated, as he crunched through the forest swiftly, still gripping his ribs. They had long since healed, but they still held a stubborn dull ache that refused to vanish. He also held a nasty stinging bite on his broad muscular shoulder. It was wide and deep, and it was still trickling blood with a sluggish flow. The bite from her wouldn't heal for at least three days. An alpha's bite was different, they did not heal like a beta's bite, or any other injury. They were potent and slow, they healed more quickly than a normal wound, but it was still a sickeningly slow healing rate for a werewolf. He would have to deal with his punctured shoulder and bandage it everyday, just something else to slow him down, and it made him angry. He was grumbling incoherent angry words with a grimace contorting his strong features, he knew she was powerful, he knew what she was capable of with a pack of ten. He figured she was powerful enough to become a full wolf if she desired, he had only been exposed to the tip of the iceberg. There was a lot more she could do. They was so much more underneath. That's what worried him more than anything, what she didn't expose. Derek knew he would have to train his pack to fight her, and be wary of what she could do. He couldn't afford to lose one of them at this crucial time in his climb to power. He made his way to the underground area he was forced into due to the hunters ever peppering his house, the hunters always waiting to kill him, to cut him in half or torture him with electric. They were his main enemy and worry since the Kanima had been killed. Scott had been devastated at the loss of Jackson, devasted that he couldn't save everyone, but it hadn't been Derek's doing, the hunters had captured the teenage boy and disposed of him. Leaving the Whittemore family and the cops searching, but knowing somehowdeep inside they'd never find him. Derek walked into the dark underground room where Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were waiting for him, curious looks on their faces. The three betas looked over him, leaving them surprised at their alpha's state. Erica frowned,"Why are you dirty and bloody?" Erica's sultry voice asked, quirking a precise eyebrow, examining the alpha's body once again. Isaac and Boyd looked on him, waiting for an answer with wide eyes. Derek was bloody, dirty, and torn. His jeans, shirt, and jacket were torn and filthy, his hair ruffled and unruly. Derek looked up, eyes flashing, though they held a tired gaze. He growled deep in his throat, "Another alpha, I was attacked by another alpha." It was the only thing he said, but the pack could sense the intense and fearful tone of voice. "What exactly does that mean?" Boyd's voice boomed questioningly. Derek looked up with a dark expression, his now silver-green eyes full of anger and fear."It means war."

* * *

**It's the end of chapter 2! I hope you like this one as much or more than the first! Review? I appreciate them so much! :)**


	3. A Dangerous Mind

**Chapter 3! Sorry everyone for the little extended wait, I've been busy the last few days. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, etc.! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Kael flung open the door of Blake's SUV roughly, hopping out of the large vehicle onto the dirt, her boots crunching against the small grains.

The wind blew relentlessly, tearing at everything like greedy hands. Kael's crisp blue eyes darted from place to place, stopping to examine the dark looming clouds above. They threatened a storm, Kael could smell it in the air. She wasn't sure if she should be concerned or thankful for the coming storm. She was awakened from her thoughts as the noise of slamming doors rang through the air. Her eyes carried over to the eight bodies conversing near the black vehicle.

They had chosen to take Blake's large SUV due to the large amount of seating, they could fit eight, and Kael had chosen to leave the two youngest members of her pack, Kayla and Renold, behind in Carmen. She knew that you were only as strong as your weakest link, but they were like family to her, it would be hard on her to lose them, or anyone else in her pack for that matter. She couldn't afford to have them screw up and get themselves killed during their fight. They both were new and inexperienced, leaving them vulnerable and a very easy kill. She couldn't afford that liability.

All the others were considerably experienced fighters, and fairly in control, though she still worried for them. None of them were born wolves except for Mica, and that in itself was a liability. Bitten werewolves were generally unpredictable and angry and ran on pure primal instinct, whereas born wolves were taught control from the beginning. Having so many bitten wolves in her pack was a little worrying. She often admitted that to herself. Some of her pack hadn't even been bitten by her, that was another concerning factor. Sydney and Gabriel were survivors from a earlier war with another pack who had decided to join her pack to survive. There was always the fear of betrayal. Kael couldn't afford to fear her own pack at a risky time like right now though, they had a territory to win. Doubting her pack would cause the feeling of doubt to overrun the whole pack dynamic, and that would be disasterous.

She uttered a sigh as she turned to them, "Let's go everyone," eyes turned to meet her as she spoke," we have a long walk ahead of us, so let's go so we can get to Hale's hiding place." Kael beckoned them with a small gesture of the hand, and they began to walk. She had discovered Derek had not been living in his house, she didn't know exactly why, but he wasn't there the night before when she had went looking for him. Though, there were several other scents covering the old Hale house. Mostly human scents, and another strange mixed one she wasn't familiar with, then the old distant ones of Derek Hale that were clearly weeks old. She had been confused by this, but had chosen to ignore it, and pegged the scents as teenagers fooling around. Kael was still confused by the mixed scent, she even frowned over it now, it had been a strange scent. It was nothing like anything she'd come across before.

Kael shook her head, she often got angry when she dwelled on things she didn't know much about. She was torn from her thoughts as Mica approached on her left side, " So you think we can handle this?" He questioned, running a hand through his tousled dark brown hair. Kael looked around at the rest of the pack, they were all too involved in their own conversations to listen to what she was saying. Her ocean colored eyes turned on Mica, a tint of worry pricking them ever so slightly. "Yes. We'll be fine Mica, don't dwell on it too much. Hale has a small pack. We can put them in their place quickly." Her tone was short and stern, Mica knew better than to question her any further. She would get angry if you pushed and prodded her too far, and he didn't feel like being the target of that anger tonight. He only nodded slightly, "Alright. If you think we'll be okay, then who am I to question it." The two spoke no more on the rest of the walk to Hale's hiding place.

It wasn't much longer when they came upon a fenced in building. It was clearly abandoned, the outside tattered and worn, with dark looming windows. At least Hale wanted people to think it was abandoned. Kael knew better, his strong scent was all over the area, as well as a few others. His pack lived here too. The nine of them walked to the tall chainlink fence, it was at least eight feet high, wound and tangled barb wire tainted the top of the fence. Kael hummed thoughtfully as a loud rip of thunder shook the ground, rumbling lowly throughout the area. The storm was nearing, as well as the darkness, they needed to hurry. It wasn't long before Sydney spoke, her long dirty blonde hair flew wildly in the wind, slapping across her face. "Kael! How are we supposed the get over this fence?" Sydney almost shouted over the loud wind as she ran her hand to hold back her whipping hair. Kael turned towards her, "We climb it. If you get cut, you'll heal." Without any further words Kael scaled over the tall fence, managing to get over without any major injuries.

The rest of the pack followed, all getting over fairly well. Aside from Mica, who slipped momentarily, which caused him to slice open his upper thigh. He cried out painfully as he fell the rest of the way over the fence. He landed with a sickening thump on the cement. Kael moved to help him up, "Can't you at least try to be any less reckless?" She snapped only half jokingly as she heaved him to his feet. He rolled his dark brown eyes, "Can't you at least try to be any less of a bitch?" He quipped, a dark amusement in his eyes. Kael snarled at him with flashing eyes, but ignored him as she turned to the rest of the pack. "Listen, Hale lives down there," she pointed to a stairway leading underground, "we'll wait for him to arrive, then we'll ambush him. Don't kill unless its completely necessary." Kael shot them a stern glare. She liked to avoid killing too much, as she didn't like the guilt and remorse that followed it, she usually just ran the existing pack out of the area, or they joined her like in Sydney and Gabriel's case.

Lighting and thunder boomed through the town, enticing the rain. It began to rain a steady amount for several minutes, the pack resided in the rain, seated behind a forest colored dumpster, waiting. "Hey hey! I hear something." Blake warned, looking at Kael with a raise of his eyebrows. Kael frowned slightly as she listened, she picked up the crunch of Derek's tires on the gravel outside the fence, his engine shut off abruptly. Kael held up a quiet hand, halting her pack momentarily. She watched as Derek slipped effortlessly over the fence with experienced skill. She flashed her eyes at her pack, their cue. The nine of them appeared from behind hind the dumpster, a strike of lightning causing the eyes of all the wolves to flash. Kael smirked at an already snarling Derek, "Long time no see Hale."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! I love reviews, so please leave me a review, I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
